The concept of twist-on wire connector with a cushioned grip is known in the art, more specifically Blaha U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,530 discloses numerous embodiments of twist-on wire connectors and points out that the cushioned grip is on a portion of the exterior hard or rigid shell with the cushioned grip being an olefinic thermoplastic vulcanizate sold under the name Santoprene®, a trademark of Advanced Elastomer system of Akron, Ohio. Blaha describes a twist-on wire connector wherein the exterior of the wire connector shell has three main areas, a closed end section, a skirt and a grip mounting portion. The grip mounting portion is the region the user engages with his or her fingers in order to twist the wire connector into engagement with an electrical wire or wires.
Blaha points out that with molds of particularly close tolerances, such as found in the Twister® wire connector a cushioned grip can be formed over the Twister® wire connector without the use of boundary edges. The twist-on wire connector with a cushioned grip on the grip mounting portion is sold by Ideal Industries Inc. under the name Twister®PRO and is shown in the web page downloaded from the Ideal Industries which is included with the 1449 material information statement of the present application.
Blaha points out the problem of installing twist-on wire connectors with a hard shell is that if numerous connections are made the hard plastic surface can be painful on the fingers or in certain instances the shell surface can be slippery due to the sweat or soil on the users hand. As a solution to the problem Blaha proposes to place a cushioned material over the hand gripping portions of the wire connector to make the wire connector more comfortable to grasp. While Blaha recognizes that the placement of cushion on the grip mounting portion of the twist-on wire connector can reduce fatigue Blaha does not recognize that not everyone grasps the twist-on wire connectors in the same manner or that because of cramped conditions it might not be possible to grasp the twist-on wire connector on the grip mounting portions to enable the user to benefit from the cushioned grip of Blaha. Consequently, while the Blaha twist-on wire connector has a cushioned grip it can be of little benefit to those users who do not grip the twist-on wire connector on the normal designated gripping portions or those users who might have to apply a twist-on wire connector in a location with inadequate space to position the users hand or fingers around the normal hand gripping regions of the twist-on wire connector. While Blaha U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,530 shows multiple embodiments of his cushioned grip in each of his embodiments he places his cushioned grip at the base or open end of his wire connector while leaving the end section of his wire connector proximate the closed end of the wire connector with the hard shell exposed. Ironically, if the twist-on wire connector is to be applied in a tight location it is the uncushioned end section which the user grasps to twist the wire connector onto the wires. Since the end section usually has a smaller radius than the base or normal finger grasping portion an increased hand or finger pressure is required to obtain necessary torque to apply the twist-on wire connector. Thus, when application conditions are the most difficult one not only does one not have the benefit of cushioned grip for the users fingers but one has to generate greater hand force on the twist-on wire connector to obtain the necessary torque to bring the wire connector into engagement with the electrical wires therein.
Krup U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,707 illustrates another type of twist-on wire connector wherein a vinyl shield with ribs is placed around an exteriors surface of rigid cage that has sufficient strength and rigidity to drive the spring onto a cluster of wires. Krup states the purpose of his vinyl shell around the rigid case is to insulate and protect the connector and the wire connector. However, Krup fails to teach that the vinyl shell located around his rigid cage comprises a cushioned surface.
McNerney U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,606 shows a twist-on wire connector with a tensionally-biased cover. McNerney fits a sleeve of heat shrinkable material over a portion of his wire connector so that after a wire connection is made the heat shrinkable material can be shrunk fit around his connector to improve the bond to his connector and around the wires in order to prevent contaminants from entering the wire splice in his wire connector. In order to have ridges for gripping McNernery points out a tube of heat shrinkable material tightly grips his hard shell so as to replicate the grooves in the hard shell of his connector. Unfortunately, tightly shrinking the material around the body of connector introduces a circumferential bias or tension force in the heat shrunk material thus rendering material which may even be soft into a covering that is hard to the touch and is reluctant to yield to finger torque. Thus the heat shrunken tube on the body of his wire connector produces an external surface that resists resilient displacement and is also hard and is uncomfortable in response to the finger and hand pressure of the user since the tension and bias forces introduced by the heat shrinking limit the yielding of his material. That is, by stretching the material around the connector McNerney biases the material much like a spring under tension has an inherent bias. The bias introduced by the heat shrink process can prevent heat shrunk material from yielding equally in all three axis. Consequently, the heat shrinkable material in effect becomes like a stretched spring, which has increased resistance to stretching. The effect is to form an elastomer material into a hard cover or non resilient cover on a hard shell since a heat shrunk cover is limited in its ability to absorb external finger pressure. In addition any protuberances on the hard shell are carried through and become hard protuberances on the heat-shrunk layer. McNerney espouses the hardness of his heat-shrunk cover by pointing out that heat shrinking can produce a rigid case for his coil spring. In contrast to McNerney the present invention provides a cover to a twist-on wire connector that eliminates the problems generated by McNerney heat shrunk cover.